Season 2
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: It starts one week later where season 1 left off. This is my version of the second season.
1. Things just got better

_**SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW ME IN REAL LIFE AND IF YOU DO, PLEASE DO NOT SHARE ANY INFORMATION WITH ANYBODY. I LIKE TO BE KEPT ANONYMOUS ON THIS SITE SO PLEASE RESPECT THIS. That is just for if you review. Anyways, this is where the first season left off. I know most TV Shows scripts recap but we all know what happened in the first season so I'm not going to do that.. Enjoy! **_

Bridget Kelly wasn't your average woman. She had thoughts no other women should have in their heads and did things that no women had ever done. How many women could say they pretended to be their twin sister for almost a year and had everyone believe them? Not many.

After the events that had happened just one week earlier, Bridget wasn't surprised that she was sitting at a bar stool, drinking her life away again. With every sip she took, painful memories of her "family" came back to her vividly. Even though the memories were painful, it was as if the real people stood beside her, so, she drank.

Bridget was down to the last drop in her glass now. The liquid splashed around in the bottom making her stomach churn uneasily. But within that liquid, she knew she could find someone. She downed it with one gulp and slammed it back down on the bar.

"Tequila?" The bartender asked, pouring two shot glasses, one for him, and one for Bridget. Bridget reached out for the shot glass with a shaky hand and gripped it tightly. She swallowed hers before the bartender had a chance to put the glass to his lips. "What's your story?" He asked her.

"My sister's alive." Bridget was beginning to slur her words, but the bartender was well used to it by now.

"Ouch, that's harsh. I have problems with my sister but I don't go wishing death on her now."

Bridget rolled her eyes and grabbed her little black purse that sat beside her. "I didn't wish it. She wished it on me." She mumbled at him as she staggered away, catching herself on the doorframe. Outside, New York was filled with its usual business. Taxi drivers sped up and down the street eager to deliver their customers to get their money. Time was everything in New York, that's one thing that Bridget has learned.

Those were two things Bridget was out of, money and time. Ever since Andrew had kicked her out, she'd been spending her days inside a dirty motel room, and her nights at a bar, deep in the city. Bridget began to walk back towards her motel with her hands shoved in her pockets. How much longer could she take of this?

…

Juliet and Andrew stared at the television screen intently, neither one of them taking their eyes off of it. In the background the waves of the ocean rolled onto the sandy beach and then rolling back out quietly. The air was salty and when you inhaled, the feeling of relaxation overwhelmed you.

Even though the scenery around Juliet and Andrew was relaxing, the television was not. On the screen people were running for their lives screaming and terrified.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch something else?" Andrew asked Juliet.

"Oh no, you can never get enough of this CW crap," Juliet scoffed and Andrew sighed heavily. "Kidding." Juliet half smiled and pressed the 'channel' button on the remote. Nothing else was on TV, it seemed like everything was depressing, or maybe that was just how they both felt. Juliet switched it to the New York News.

"_It was late when…" _The Reporter was saying when Juliet switched it.

"Juliet!" Andrew suddenly sat up.

"What?"

"Change the channel back!" Andrew was panicking now.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Juliet switched it back and on screen, the picture of Bodaway Macawi was placed in the top corner along with the picture of Bridget, who everyone thought was Siobhan.

"_Bodaway Macawi has been convicted of many crimes but the most recent one was the murder of stripper Shayleen Briggs. Bridget Kelly, Briggs's dancer friend, witnessed the murder then ran away a day before testifying. Bridget is still on the run and no one has seen her since but her twin sister, Siobhan Martin, was attacked by Macawi in her apartment last week. Police say that Macawi must have thought she was her sister. Thankfully Siobhan was able to defend herself and shot Macawi twice before he died." _Then, the Reporter went into another story, about why whole wheat bread is good for you.

"Daddy…" Juliet said dropping the remote onto the couch.

Andrew got up and put his hands behind his head. "This is all my fault."

Juliet was taken aback. "Your fault? This is all Siobhan's fault!"

"No its Bridget's!"

"Right, that's what I meant." Juliet's face went red; she wasn't used to saying Bridget's name.

The room was silent for a moment. "We have to go back." Andrew finally said.

This time, Juliet stood up and crossed her arms. "Why? We have no reason to go back, Siobhan-I mean Bridget, was the only thing that brought us closer together. Without her, we are nothing!"

Andrew grabbed his coat from the coat rack by the door. "Juliet, I know Bridget isn't part of our family, but if anything happened to her I'd feel horrible about it. Now come on, we're going back to the apartment."

_**I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! **_


	2. The good and the bad

_**To reply to PrincessMaylin's review: Yes Machado phoned Andrew and Juliet the night of the attack but he simply just said: "No I spoke with your husband, he and Juliet have been in Miami since Midnight." Because as I recall Machado did not know about the attack until he got there so how could he have told Andrew and Juliet about the attack. **_

It was early the next morning when Andrew and Juliet landed in New York. Already, Juliet was texting furiously on her phone and Andrew was on his, but he was phoning Agent Machado.

"Hello?" Machado answered on the third ring.

"Hello Agent Machado, its Andrew Martin."

"Yes Siobhan's husband, what can I do for you today Mr. Martin?"

"I'm actually calling about Siobhan, I just heard about Bodaway attacking her, how come you never phoned me?"

"Mr. Martin, it was her request, she told me not to worry you. If I would have had it my way I would have phoned you to tell you about it."

Andrew sighed. "Well, thank you." He hung up and bit his lip, why was he so worried about Bridget? She wasn't his wife and he barely knew her, what was wrong with him?

…**.**

Bridget moaned as her phone buzzed on the bedside table. She rolled over trying to untangle herself from the white bed sheets. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached. She grabbed her iPhone and clicked on 'text messages'.

The number was blocked but she opened the message anyways.

"_You should have been more careful. You better watch your back."_

Bridget blinked twice just to make sure she read it right. Who was it from? What did they mean 'watch your back'? She had so many questions that weren't answered. She glanced over at her clock; it was nine in the morning.

She wanted to bury her head back into her pillow and shut everything out for one more day. But, she had run out of clean clothes and she had no money to use the Laundry machines. Her only available option was to go back to the Martin apartment to get more clothes from Siobhan's closet. She flung the covers off of her and got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and picked up her brush that lay beside it.

Her blonde wavy hair fell limply to the sides and the black bags underneath her eyes were unmistakable. She looked like a true alcoholic again. She ran a brush through her hair then left the motel room. As she walked down the stairs she could hear people yelling in their rooms and some strippers leaving the room with a small purse slung over their shoulders and high heels strapped tightly to their feet.

Bridget was thankful she hadn't had to resort to stripping yet. She walked out onto the road and began her long walk to the apartment. She hadn't gotten very far when a horn honked at her. She jumped and almost fell into the ditch beside her but managed to catch herself.

A black car slowed and stopped next to her. Bridget started to panic, she didn't have a weapon on her and her cell was almost dead. She couldn't defend herself or call 911, great. The driver rolled down his window to reveal Solomon, dressed in his black business suit as usual and his dog tags on the mirror of the car.

"Bridget," He started to say but Bridget began to walk away from him. Bridget could hear him slowly creeping towards her with his car but tried to shut him out. "Bridget, I got a lead on Siobhan."

Bridget stopped in her tracks. This is the first time in a week anyone has uttered that word… _Siobhan. _Bridget thought about it for a moment. If it weren't for Siobhan, Bridget would have testified against Bodaway and she would still be a stripper. Thanks to Siobhan, Bridget had found love where she never expected her to find it, but, because of Siobhan, it was torn away. Bridget closed her eyes and balled her hands up into fists; she had to do what she had to do.

She walked around the side of Solomon's car and hopped into the passenger side. He sped back out on the freeway. The silence that was in the car was terrifying. Bridget began to fidget and her palms were sweating.

"I did some research," he handed Bridget an orange envelope. "The night you were attacked by Bodaway, we concluded that it was Siobhan in the apartment with you, and not Juliet. Well, before the security cameras were hacked and blocked, it got those."

Bridget opened the envelope and took out four pictures. All four of them were of Siobhan at a different angle, her stomach looking rather large.

"I totally forgot about the baby." Bridget said.

"Babies," Solomon corrected and Bridget looked at him in shock. "She had already had the babies before she was attacked. I checked with the receptionist at the hospital. I provided her with a picture of Siobhan and she said she had left a while ago, with her twin girls." Solomon smiled.

"Twins." Bridget whispered. It had seemed unlikely at first but the more Bridget thought about it, the more real it became. What if those girls ended up like Siobhan? Or worse, herself.

"Where are we headed?" Solomon asked and Bridget was shaken from her thought.

"Umm, the Martin apartment, I have to grab a few items." She said and Solomon nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bridget and Siobhan had just had their thirteenth birthday and the two couldn't be any happier. They were in the room they shared with each other the following night talking about it. _

"_I wonder what our birthdays will be like ten years from now." Bridget whispered into the darkness of the room. _

"_I plan on already being married by then." Siobhan spoke up. _

_Bridget scoffed. "Yeah right, mom says that's much too young." _

"_Who cares what mom says? Anyways, I want to be married, have a nice house, and kids." _

_Bridget was silent for a moment as she was taking in Siobhan's words. "But isn't that a little young to be tied down?" Bridget asked. _

"_Nope. I want to be busy all the time. Because when you're not busy, life gets quite boring. I want twins, like you and me."_

_Bridget smiled at this. "Yeah, that would be cool. One could grow up to be like you, and the other could grow up to be like me." _

"_Goodnight Bridget." Siobhan said. Bridget could hear Siobhan turning over in her bed then the soft sounds of her snoring. Bridget was jealous that her sister could think into the future like that, all Bridget thought about was the next day, not ten years later. _

…

Siobhan had been up since six in the morning dealing with her twins. Portia had begun crying at six and then as if it were a chain reaction, Reagan started to do the same. Everything in Siobhan's life was a mess. Except for her hair of course, which always stayed up in a bun looking neat and tidy.

Siobhan had lucked out when she was digging through her purse one day to find that she still had John Delario's apartment key. She was quick to give up her cot at the hospital and she and her twins booked it out of there. John's apartment was empty, it was for sale but nevertheless, it was empty and liveable. The sun shone brightly through the half open blinds and displayed the large amount of dust on the hardwood floor. Portia and Reagan were very alike and very different in many ways, although they were only a week old. Portia liked to be awake all the time unlike Reagan, who liked to sleep. This caused a problem for both of them as Portia began crying early in the morning waking Reagan up.

Siobhan sighed looking at her two girls who were now nestled in to their new crib, which the old lady next door had given them. Siobhan knew that Andrew was the father, and she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Bridget had fallen in love with him, which made Siobhan's plans harder than she expected.

Siobhan's head began to spin at that name… _Bridget. _Bridget wouldn't die, no matter what Siobhan or someone else planned, she would simply not just go away! Siobhan glanced at the clock; it was nine in the morning and already the sun was so bright and so hot. Siobhan picked up her cell phone and dialed the Martin apartment, she got their answering machine.

Siobhan's head started to spin again, this time; it was with a new plan. She would go to the Martin apartment but this time, she would deal with things herself.

_**I really like the reviews guys! Keep it up! :) :) **_


	3. When all of the doors close shut

Siobhan was the first to arrive at the Martin apartment with her daughters sleeping in a stroller, which once again, the old lady next door had given her. She went straight into the master bedroom and parked the twins in the middle. She then walked over to the small wooden box that sat on the dresser. She flipped open the lid and her breath was taken away by the picture of Sean which was taped to the lid. She gulped and looked down quickly.

Siobhan knew what she was looking for, two necklaces valued at a pricy amount of money. She found them successfully just as she could hear the elevator door open. She quickly shoved the necklaces in her pocket and headed for the twins.

"It's like nothing ever happened." Siobhan could hear Andrew say from the foyer.

"Yeah, no blood stains no anything." Juliet replied. Siobhan could hear Andrew's footsteps come closer and closer. She hurriedly pushed the twin's stroller into the bathroom and hid in there with them just as Andrew came around the corner carrying his duffle bag.

He placed it neatly on the made bed and walked out of the room. Siobhan sighed with relief.

"So Daddy, how are we going to find Bridget?" Siobhan heard Juliet ask.

"Don't look for her at all." Siobhan whispered but little did she know, Bridget was the least of her worries…..

**...**

Henry put his arms behind his back and began to pace back and forth. His living room was neater than usual and the dust that sat on the stair banisters was clean. Today was the day he would get his kids back. He now had full custody of them and was ready to be a father again, this time, a good one.

There was a knock at the door. Henry's eyes brightened and a smile appeared on his face quickly. He opened the door but his stomach dropped when he saw Bridget standing in his doorway.

"What do you want?" He didn't care for Bridget, nor did he care for Siobhan at the moment, he wanted out of the twin business.

"I want Siobhan's address." Bridget replied. Henry peered closely at the black rings that surrounded Bridget's eyes. Her eyes started to dart across the room and she started to tap her foot.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what it is." Henry was telling the truth, since he had kicked Siobhan out; he hadn't had any contact with her.

Bridget glared at him and her fingers began to curl under, she wanted to punch this man so badly but she didn't have the courage. "Why was she here, why did she fake killing herself?" Bridget asked him the question that's been on her mind for a week now.

Henry bit his lip and shifted on his foot. Did he want to betray Siobhan, or was he still on her side? "That's a question you'll have to take up with Siobhan herself." Henry said and slammed the door in Bridget's face.

He turned around and punched the thin air, which was really, a lamp on a small table. He knocked it over and it broke, shattering into tiny little pieces.

"Damn." He muttered and bent down to pick up shards. He suddenly remembered the time where he and Gemma had been fighting and they had knocked over that vase at the Martin's beach home.

Then, when Gemma was abducted, there was a vase in which was shattered on the ground next to her blood. The vase that had Bridget's finger prints on it…..

Henry's eyes went wider and his mouth dropped. Why were Bridget's finger prints on the vase that was used to knock Gemma out?

He wanted to put on his coat and run after Bridget and accuse her of everything. Last time he checked she was a fugitive, so why would she have a problem with killing Gemma?

…**..**

Juliet rolled her suitcase into her bedroom and propped it up against her closet. She kicked off her tall black boots and then flopped down on her bed, face first. Ever since she found out that Siobhan had a twin, she knew life was going to get rough, she just didn't know how rough.

Her real step mother was dead and there was nothing Juliet could do about it. Catherine, her actual mother, was in jail serving time for attempted murder on Bridget, but she thought she was Siobhan.

Juliet never really had a motherly figure guiding her in life until Bridget came around. She cleaned her up and changed the way she acted. Juliet felt like a whole new person but she suddenly felt different when Bridget told her she wasn't Siobhan.

She wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry until there were no more tears. There was a knock at Juliet's door.

"Come in." Juliet said through her bed sheets, her voice muffled.

"I'm going to call all of the motels in town, then I'll phone the ones on the outskirts of town." Andrew said confidently.

"Daddy, that's a lot of hotels, are you sure we'll even find Bridget that way? I mean, she could be in an alley way living out of a box becoming an addict again."

"Or, she could be here, wanting to see you all again." Juliet sat up and Andrew turned on his heels. There stood Siobhan in the doorway with two little girls in a stroller.

"Bridget?" Andrew questioned.

"I'm so confused." Juliet whispered.

Siobhan stepped closer to Andrew and Juliet could see him tense up. "I know you're mad at me, but don't be," she paused. "Please."

"What are you doing with these kids?" Andrew asked, not at all answering her question.

Siobhan swallowed hard, it was difficult what she had to do, but she knew she had to do it. Siobhan's phone started to ring on a self-timer. "Just a minute." Siobhan held up a finger and walked away towards the elevator. She pressed the button and immediately the doors opened up and Siobhan quickly stepped into the elevator. She watched as the doors closed slowly. It was like she was watching her family disappear from sight. When the doors closed shut, she actually started to cry.

_**Sorry this chapter was so short. Tell me what you think! **_


	4. We found Bridget, what do we do now?

Bridget arrived at the Martin apartment about twenty minutes after Siobhan had left. In the elevator, Bridget tapped her foot impatiently and her upper tooth sank into her lower lip. Would Andrew yell at her first thing? Would she be able to work back their trust somehow?

Deep down, she knew she could never regain Andrew and Juliet's full trust back but, it was worth a shot. When the elevator doors opened, Andrew and Juliet were yelling over top of a baby's cry.

"I'm not changing the diaper!" Juliet was saying.

"Well, I'm not changing it either!" Andrew said. Bridget stepped into the hallway, her running shoes didn't make a sound against the hard wood floor unlike her heels had.

"Hi." Bridget said awkwardly.

Andrew turned around. "Where the hell did you go?"

Bridget confused at the comment, raised her eyebrows. "I was staying at a Motel?"

"No not that, I mean, you dropped off these kids and then left!" Andrew was getting agitated by the crying.

Bridget peered around him and looked and the twins in the stroller. "Oh god." She whispered.

"Well daddy, we found Bridget, what are we going to do with her now?" Juliet crossed her arms.

"Everyone, I need to speak with you and Juliet. Could we talk in the living room?" Bridget asked looking at Andrew's stern face. Andrew looked at Juliet who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, just, whoever those kids are, get them to stop crying." Andrew said before heading into the living room with Juliet trailing behind him.

Bridget sighed and looked at her nieces. They were so tiny and fragile, how could Siobhan leave them like this? She picked up the one on the right who was crying, and rocked her back and forth, she stopped almost immediately. Bridget carefully put her back in the stroller and wheeled them to the living room.

Andrew sat with his hands folded on the couch and Juliet was texting with her feet on the coffee table. Bridget stood in front of the coffee table and started pacing.

"Do you remember when I told you both that I wasn't Siobhan?"

Andrew glared his eyes and took a deep breath in. "How could we forget?"

"I then told you that Siobhan had killed herself."

"Get to the point please." Juliet said.

"Siobhan isn't dead." Bridget let it all go in one big gasp and watched the facial expressions on Andrew and Juliet's faces.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked.

"Because on September 9th when me and her went for that boat ride and I fell asleep halfway through it, I thought that she had jumped overboard and killed herself. But, Siobhan's personal driver, Solomon, who I hired to protect me and help me figure out what Siobhan had been hiding- found a surveillance video in the boat docks parking lot." Bridget rummaged through the bag that she had been carrying and produced a DVD. She quickly put it into the DVD player and the images of Siobhan leaving the parking lot flooded the screen.

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking it all in. Juliet was the first one to break the silence.

"That's just great; the evil bitch is still around." Juliet muttered.

"Juliet!" Andrew scolded.

"Andrew did Siobhan leave these kids here?"

"Now that she's alive, I guess she did. Wait a minute, that pregnancy you had, that must have meant that Siobhan was actually pregnant."

"Good one dad." Juliet remarked looking at the twins.

"But who knows who the father is now that we know she's been cheating with Henry."

"She was living at Henry's house but he kicked her out a week ago so I'm guessing that they're not his."

"Their names are Portia and Reagan," Juliet said from the stroller and Bridget and Andrew looked over to where she sat on her knees reading a piece of paper she got from the inside of the stroller. "I guess this is a note from Siobhan. It says: _I'm sorry it had to come to this, I love them very much but I know they will be safer with you. They are your children, not Henry's. Please take good care of them like I would have but as you probably know, I am alive but I have to take care of something I should have taken care of a long time ago."_

"She's going to kill me." Bridget whispered and suddenly, her legs felt as if they were about to collapse and her head started to spin. Siobhan was alive, she had ditched her kids, and now she was going to kill her own sister.

_**Yes I know this chapter was even shorter than the last one but I promise to those of you who**_

_**like reading this that there will be an extra-long chapter coming next! If you haven't joined the SAVE RINGER facebook I suggest doing it now! We have a lot of people who have joined!**_

_**If you like Buffy The Vampire Slayer you could check out my fanfiction titled "When you give up on hope you get Faith" Thank for reviewing guys! **_


	5. Choosing Sides

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry if I'm not all that accurate with the characters, I try. Honestly, this is the hardest fan fiction I have ever written. I'm working on developing more on Bridget, I'm almost there with Andrew, I know I have Siobhan and Juliet down right, and Henry's a whole other problem. Just, keep reading and I promise it'll get better. Sorry for any incorrect terms on New York, I've never been there. Right now I'm going to try a whole new different approach with Malcolm, and then we'll see how I do with that! Oh and, I won't be able to update as often as I would like since school has just started back up. So since these chapters end up being so short, I'm going to put Episode one part (whatever the part it is) and then when Episode two comes, I'll just do the same thing. Make sense? **_

Malcolm clutched his knife wound with one hand and grasped the metal chair with the other. His attacker was on the other side of the room, holding the rather large knife tightly. The blood that stained the end of the knife dripped to the floor in a repetitive sequence.

_Drip, drip, drip. _

Malcolm flinched every time he heard the noise and shuddered to think of what that knife could do. His attacker walked towards him slowly. Malcolm couldn't comprehend his surroundings, blood dripped into his eyes making it almost impossible to see. For almost a month he had something over his head enabling him to see anything.

They could constantly punch him so his head would always be spinning around and around in circles. His attacker never spoke directly to him and they never spoke within ear shot of him. Malcolm could just make out the slender figure of his attacker raise the knife high into the air.

Malcolm quickly rolled out of the way but banged his head on the table. His attacker chuckled and kicked him in the stomach, although it felt a lot like the knife. Searing pain moved through his body until he cried out.

For the first time in a month, his attacker spoke:

"You should have thought this through Malcolm; you wouldn't be in this situation right now if you had."

Malcolm's eyes went wide in horror. "Bridget?"

…**.**

Henry stepped out of the elevator and into the Martin Apartment. He was greeted by Andrew, who had his nose in a coffee cup.

Seeing Henry, Andrew placed his cup down on a nearby table and straightened out his black business suit. "I thought I made it very clear that I don't want to ever speak to you again."

"Listen Andrew, I'm sorry that I slept with your wife but I really need to speak to her right now, is she here?"

Andrew smiled slyly and turned his head to the left. "Did you just say that you're sorry for sleeping with my wife?"

Henry sighed. "I just need to speak with Siobhan."

"You see that's a funny thing, because apparently you kicked her out. If you wanted to speak with her then why did you kick her out?"

"What are you talking about Siobhan lives with you."

"You see that's what I thought for the past seven months too. Turns out I didn't even know the person I was sleeping next to."

"Siobhan!" Henry called into the apartment. He was clearly done with Andrew's mind games.

"You won't find Siobhan here, you'll find Bridget." Andrew was smiling.

Henry's shoulder slumped and his face was full of relief. "You know about Bridget? Thank god."

Andrew's smiled vanished and his look of confusion took its place. "You knew about Bridget?"

"Of course I did! Siobhan knew about the pawnsy scheme Andrew, she wanted to rat you out but Tyler died."

Bridget walked around the corner with her arms folded. "What do you want Henry?" She asked.

"Hey y'all," Juliet walked into the room with her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, where are you going?" Bridget asked.

"Shopping with Andrea."

"Have fun." Bridget forced a smile.

Juliet nodded. "Thanks, Siobhan."

"He knows." Bridget and Andrew say at the same time.

Juliet smiles awkwardly until the elevator doors closed shut.

…**..**

"I need a one way plane ticket to Canada." Siobhan slaps her real passport down on the ticket counter and looks up at the woman selling tickets.

The lady looks her up and down and frowns. "Where in Canada?"

"What's the next available flight leaving to there?" She asks trying to keep her patience.

"There's seat room on the next flight leaving to Vancouver, you know, the place where the 2010 Winter Olympics were held?" The woman flashes her pearly white teeth at Siobhan.

Siobhan rolls her eyes. She didn't care whether or not the Winter Olympics were held there; she just needed to get out of the country but still in North America. "Vancouver will be fine." Siobhan smiles back as the woman produces her ticket from the computer and places it neatly in Siobhan's hand.

Just as Siobhan places her luggage on the conveyer belt her phone starts to buzz loudly in her pocket. With one swift movement Siobhan whips it out of her phone and places it hard against her ear.

"You should have been more careful. You better watch your back." A gruff voice on the other end whispers to her.

Siobhan's eyes widen in horror and her heart begins to pound wildly in her chest. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong number."

"No, I have the right number, am I right, Siobhan?"

Siobhan hangs up and check back at the caller ID but to her dismay it's blocked. Was there ever a time where someone wasn't out to get her?

**...**

Juliet walks down the street with Andrea chatting excitedly by her side. "I'm excited for the new school year this year," Andrea says. "Grade twelve and after that we get to do whatever we want!"

"Mm," Juliet mumbled looking down at the pavement.

"What's wrong? You've hardly said a word today and when I do, you mumble, I mean, isn't that what old ladies are supposed to do?"

Juliet smiles. "It's just my," what should she call Bridget? "My step mom," she continues. "After we came back from the beach house she was there, and it was just, so overwhelming."

_Overwhelming doesn't even begin to describe it. _Juliet thought to herself.

"I know how you feel. When my step mom came crawling back to my dad after the fight they had, I didn't know which side to take."

Juliet grunted. "You have no idea how I feel."

_**Review please!**_


	6. Important Author's Note

_**Hey all so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! School has been a pain! Anyways I really need to know what's wrong with this story. I have half of the next chapter written so far but I need to know what is incredibly wrong this. Thanks! **_


End file.
